Apelo aos admiráveis religiosos cientistas
Direitos Reservados ao [http://wiki.ironchariots.org/index.php?title=Main_Page Iron Chariots], Link original aqui. O apelo aos admiráveis cientistas religiosos existem de várias formas: * "Isaac Newton, Galileu, Louis Pasteur e outros grandes cientistas eram religiosos, portanto, é possível ser crente e cientista". * "Isaac Newton, Galileu, Louis Pasteur e outros grandes cientistas eram religiosos, portanto, não há conflito entre religião e ciência". * "Francis Collins, Kenneth Miller e outros estimados cientistas acreditam em Deus. Você está dizendo que você é mais esperto do que eles?" * "Isaac Newton, Johannes Kepler, Galileu e outros eram criacionistas. Portanto, o criacionismo é científico". * O vencedor do Prêmio Nobel, Arno Penzias, disse que "as observações da ciência moderna parecem sugerir um plano sobrenatural subjacente ou, pode-se dizer, sobrenatural". https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=otrqzITuSqE * Hugh Ross falando sobre o argumento do ajuste-fino Não tenho fé suficiente para ser ateu, Frank Turek e Norman Geisler * "Dizer que a ciência provou que a Bíblia é errada é nadar contra uma poderosa onda de testemunhos inteligentes". John Blanchard, Why believe the Bible?, 2004 Contra-apologética Religião e ciência Somente a primeira forma do argumento é válida. A existência de cientistas que acreditam em Deus prova que é possível acreditar em Deus e ainda ser um bom cientista praticante. A diferença entre a primeira e a segunda formas do argumento é sutil, mas importante: Um cientista pode, por exemplo, acreditar que Deus intervém no mundo através da realização de milagres. No entanto, ele deve deixar sua crença em milagres enquanto trabalha como cientista: Não há evidências objetivas da existência de milagres. Elas são, portanto, na melhor das hipóteses, uma hipótese altamente especulativa. Apelo aos números A segunda forma do argumento é simplesmente ad populum, um apelo à popularidade. Como a maioria das pessoas em geral acredita em um deus, e como todos os cientistas são pessoas, faz sentido que um grande número de cientistas acredite em um deus, sejam ou não derivados da compreensão da ciência. No entanto, essa tendência para a crença não faz a afirmação de nenhum deus ser verdade. Apelo à autoridade A terceira forma é uma combinação do apelo à autoridade e ao argumento por intimidação. "X é verdade porque Y diz assim" é uma falácia. A verdade de uma declaração sobre o mundo não depende de quem acredita, mas porque eles acreditam. E pessoas inteligentes ainda podem acreditar em coisas que não são verdadeiras. Newton, por exemplo, era um crente na astrologia e na numerologia e era até mesmo um alquimista. O fato de uma pessoa ser um especialista em um campo não concede conhecimentos especializados em campos não relacionados. O fato de que um homem é um brilhante mecânico de automóveis não significa que ele também é um especialista em baseball ou cozinhar. Do mesmo modo, o conhecimento da física de Newton ou Einstein não lhes dá uma visão especial em teologia. Cientistas mortos e evolução Os criacionistas gostam de listas circulantes de cientistas que acreditam na criação divina. No entanto, invariavelmente a maioria dos cientistas da lista morreu antes que Charles Darwin apresentasse suas ideias. É injusto implicar que esses notáveis cientistas rejeitariam a teoria da evolução, quando nunca tiveram a chance de se familiarizar com ela. Organizações como o Institute for Creation Research, Answers in Genesis e o Discovery Institute também fazem esse argumento promovendo os graus acadêmicos dos membros de seus funcionários. No entanto, esses cientistas raramente fazem pesquisas criacionistas em seu campo de especialização. Embora não se possa provar isso, é provável que os indivíduos inteligentes que professam acreditar em Deus apenas pretendam fazê-lo porque acreditam em conseqüências benéficas da crença, mas não no dogma irracional que apoia as crenças religiosas. Eles podem pensar que a crença em deus e religião representa a melhor maneira de preservar a civilização e transmitir normas morais, éticas e culturais à próxima geração. Isso parece ser consistente com as posições de Bill e Hillary Clinton e Barack Obama, que parecem muito inteligentes para aceitar argumentos irracionais, mas, no entanto, apoiar a religião. Também é consistente com a maior aceitação de ateus por indivíduos mais inteligentes, como exemplificado pela recente declaração pró-ateísta feita pela rainha Elizabeth sobre o valor e o valor dos cidadãos britânicos não crentes. Cientistas têm menos probabilidades de acreditar em Deus Embora a maioria das pessoas acreditem em Deus, inúmeras pesquisas mostraram que os cientistas tendem a ser muito menos propensos a acreditar em Deus do que o público em geral. Uma pesquisa de 1996 na Nature indicou que 60,7% dos cientistas selecionados aleatoriamente expressam descrença ou dúvida quanto à existência de Deus. Ainda mais impressionante, no entanto, foi uma pesquisa de 1998 que se concentrou em membros da Academia Nacional de Ciências. Esta pesquisa descobriu que apenas 7% desses membros do mais alto nível de realização científica acreditavam em um deus pessoal, enquanto 72,2% estavam dispostos a afirmar que eles pessoalmente não acreditavam em tal Deus. A linha inferior parece ser que, quando a pessoa é mais altamente treinada em ciência, menos chances são de acreditar em Deus. Como contraponto para listas de criacionistas que duvidam de evolução, o Centro Nacional de Educação Científica produziu sua própria lista, conhecida como "Projeto Steve". A História da Ciência Grande parte do peso do argumento desaparece quando se entende a história da ciência. Richard Carrier e outros argumentaram que a religião e o naturalismo sempre estiveram em conflito e que a ciência simplesmente ganhou neste ponto. Cientistas famosos do passado eram teístas, mas eles eram teístas porque essa era uma conclusão razoável que se poderia tirar das evidências em mãos. O cientista romano Galen, por exemplo, argumentou contra a evolução da ideia (diferente do sentido darwiniano), referindo-se aos incríveis projetos de humanos com referências a válvulas, bombas e cordas. E, do ponto de vista natural, esta foi uma conclusão aceitável que se poderia extrair da evidência. O deus de Galen não era todo poderoso ou perfeito porque os ossos eram quebráveis e as compensações tinham que ser feitas, e suas crenças eram proporcionadas à maior parte da evidência. Ao longo da história, a evidência era tal que as pessoas razoáveis poderiam ser teístas com base na evidência. Finalmente, após Darwin, o ponto final de uma epistemologia funcional era o ateísmo e não um deísmo racional. Como tal, muitos cientistas históricos poderiam ter sido ateus se tivessem a evidência que tivemos hoje. É bastante revelador que a grande maioria dos principais cientistas antes de Darwin eram teístas e a grande maioria depois de Darwin eram ateus. As listas de cientistas, portanto, poderiam simplesmente ser endêmicas da conclusão mais razoável para extrair da evidência que tivemos em algum momento específico. Variante: a evolução foi contrariada por muitos cientistas admirados Este argumento também é aplicado à evolução: "A oposição ao darwinismo veio imediatamente de muitos cientistas brilhantes. ''http://creation.com/atheism-needs-evolution"'' Cientistas estão sujeitos a preconceitos humanos, como o viés de confirmação, e pode ser difícil para alguns cientistas aceitar avanços recentes. Isso não invalida o avanço. Talvez o exemplo mais famoso seja o desconforto de Albert Einstein com a mecânica quântica, apesar de ser uma teoria altamente bem-sucedida. A grande maioria dos cientistas modernos aceita a evolução como verdadeira. Links Externos * Leading scientists still reject God Referências